My Pink Heart
by DaniRose
Summary: Stephanie is now eighteen and she's ready to reveal her true feelings. Robbie has a nasty plan to break up the couple before they even come to terms with each other. SportaSteph Fic. Read and Review!
1. Heartache

**Chapter 1 **

Heartache

♥

It was a marvelous day as the star of life had just barely grazed the horizon in a spectacular array of golden yellow, baby pink, and raspberry colored fireworks. Such an event was not meant for just one pair of eyes it was truly meant for two. The wind calmly soothed the young woman's strawberry colored locks back into place. The shade from the old tree cast protection from the sun's intense but soothing rays, --though if the girl would have noticed is uncertain as she was preoccupied with heavy thoughts. The golden globe had just signaled that it was dawn and that it was also time for everyone to awaken.

Stephanie couldn't say it, she just couldn't. She still felt that Sportacus most likely found her childish, she'd known him for such a long time. He'd rescued her from so many predicaments she'd lost count completely. He was so handsome with those ice blue eyes; she could just swim in them forever. Snapping out of her revere she jotted a few notes down in her diary about the previous day and slammed it shut with a sigh. She in actuality had two journals. One that she could share with her family and friends and praise them for the wonderful people they were, --reliving those happy times. The other journal was as deep as the middle of the Pacific Ocean. It was not a just a pink journal, it was a vibrant shade of blush pink. It was the high tinge that she felt next to Sportacus' heart. She'd filled it with all her thoughts. The love she doubtlessly felt for Sportacus her above-average hero in blue, how Robbie infuriated her and the kinds of trouble she experienced as a result of Robbie's intentions.

They were best friends; they had been for a while. She loved visiting during the summers and as much as she loved school she couldn't wait to start college as sunny days came to a close. Luckily enough her new school was located merely a mile away from Lazy town and the people who inhabited it. It was why Stephanie applied there. She sighed again wishing the weight would leave her chest. Even though her heart was troubled this wasn't enough to send Sportacus running to her like he normally did. Oddly enough there was another mind tuned into the same frequency as Robbie Rotten schemed, sketched and planned his strategy.

Robbie removed himself from his viewing device, he'd tired of spying on the unwary girl. She was obviously out of spirits, as she seemed less energized than usually. Robbie tapped his chin in contemplation. He has to come up with something so completely out of the ordinary to get Sportacus to leave for good. Nothing had worked thus far, but there was a key, --a little pink bird.

♥

Sportacus devoured some sport candy as he exerted an impressionable amount of strength during a one handed push-up. Biceps bulging as sweat trickled down his exquisitely chiseled chin and reluctantly dropped to foundation of his airship. It was just another day in the life of Sportacus. He couldn't wait to meet his pink princess this morning; she was sprouting into such a beaut--. Sportacus abruptly rerouted his train of thought before he could complete that fantasy. As of late as hard as he tried he couldn't remove her from his brain; she was that one flower that soundlessly wrapped her roots in the groundwork of his brain. It was practically heart wrenching. He couldn't uproot her or she might fade from this world. There was no division between the Stephanie of his mind and the one he knew as a child. He was in essence a half-mortal, an above average hero. His body was still young but his perception had grown. He had never felt this way in his entire life, never felt such brilliance until his pink heart had appeared. He wanted with all his being to tell her the way he felt, as she was old enough now. He had to know how she felt so at least this weight would lift from his chest.

♥

Dear Readers: I appreciate when you read my work with intentions to be entertained and also to give me much needed criticisms, what you'd like to see and such. This is my first attempt at a Lazy Town fan fiction, and I intend to add some juicy scenes to it so read and review!


	2. The Kissing Test

**Chapter 2**

The Kissing Test

♥

It was decided; --Stephanie was going to kiss Sportacus. The best way to find out if someone liked you or not was to put your lips to theirs. The element was surprise. Sportacus could either respond like a friend or something more. If he really felt the same way he would return the kiss and hopefully recognize any deep feelings he had for her. A kissing test, it was harmless. She would write it off as a greeting if he had a negative response, though she'd be heartbroken. She'd deal with it then.

Stephanie gathered herself up, clutching her diary to her chest and murmured to herself "a kissing test…" She darted back towards Uncle Milford's house to prepare for the moment of fate.

♥

Robbie rotten began his standard routine of potion making. He fumed to himself. The little pink rodent planned on kissing Sportacus! How dare she do something so…un-lazy! A deep red pint took over his face as he seethed in anger. He would make her taste so revolting the blue elf (removing the rare chance that he felt the same) would puke. Stephanie would run away and never return, Sporta-runt might even follow! It was her fault he was here in the first place. Robbie had never made such a conclusion in his mind. He paused in surprise. It truly was Stephanie's fault Sportacus showed up in Lazytown, maybe if he rid of Stephanie Sportacus would follow her. Pinkie was on a pedestal and Robbie would knock her off and on her rear. He picked up the final ingredients to the potion and his machine belched out his creation.

♥

Now at this moment in time Sportacus was completely unaware of what a startling day would result. He was playing soccer with Ziggy, Trixie, and Pixel in the field. They hadn't invited Stephanie to play because Trixie had visited her house only to be told that Stephanie would be out to play later by Uncle Milford. Sportacus wondered what Stephanie could be doing on a weekend that she'd be cooped up in her Uncle's home. He shrugged it off and during a back flip kicked the soccer ball in for a goal, much to the dismay of the opposing team. He smiled sheepishly as they made their displeasure known.

♥

Stephanie finished primping. She'd taken a bath in beautiful smelling Japanese flowers and her hair was blown dry falling just above her rump in beautiful pink locks. Her hair was styled differently than usual, it was parted in the side and with a side of sophistication and mystery hid her left eye. Sportacus would have to take notice of her now. Picking a seat in her Uncle's kitchen Stephanie devoured maple-drowned pancakes Milford had set for her. Taking a sip of juice and finishing the final bites of her pancakes, Stephanie kissed her Uncle goodbye and headed into the bathroom for some final touches. Rummaging through her purse she noticed her lipstick was missing as the doorbell rung. Answering the door a strange man in a dark suit and sunglasses opened a case of lipstick and various makeups. Robbie Rotten in a low voice offered his services as a Makeup Artist displaying over 50 different colors of lipstick.

"Miss, I giving out samples of lip sticks in hope that my products will be tested and I will gain some clients," He paused and added a sincere smile for good measure "How would you like to try one of these beautiful lipsticks?"

Stephanie immediately pointed to the most dazzling shade of pink and Robbie handed it to her.

"This color is an incredible choice, dear." He handed her his card and remarked, "If you would be interested in other types of makeup or more lipstick colors here is my card."

Nettor Eibbor – Makeup Artist  
744-345-5022  
"Kiss or miss"

As Stephanie picked her head up again to thank the door-to-door salesmen he had disappeared. Thinking nothing of it Stephanie skipped to the bathroom and thoughtlessly applied the makeup to her lips. It was destiny that the salesmen visited her door today!

♥

The game drew to an end just as Stephanie arrived at the field. She greeted all her friends. Sportacus couldn't believe himself; he felt his face heat up as he devoured her from her head to her toes. She was lovely and smelled delicious even from a few feet away. He wanted to eat her all up. Stephanie noticed Sportacus' response to her beauty treatment and lit up.

Stephanie's friends got the hint without even being told; they all made up various excuses and fled the site. Stephanie eyed Sportacus with a big grin.

"Sportacus! I'm so happy to see you." She took in a big breathe and pushing herself to her tippy-toes planting a kiss on Sportacus' lips. Sportacus stood wide-eyed and shocked, unable to respond. The most repulsive taste drifted to his mouth. Grabbing Stephanie's shoulders he roughly pushed her far enough away and the dreadful combination of taste and scent disappeared. Stephanie's head fell forward as she stared at her shoes, tears dripping over her pink high tops. Clutching her hands to her face in rejection and embarrassment she dashed away.

Sportacus stood shell-shocked. His ice blue eyes open in confusion, wonder, distress. She'd kiss him, she'd tasted unlike the alluring flower and then when he'd gotten close he'd tasted something akin to rotten eggs. He'd ruined everything. Whirling around he saw neither hid nor hair of his pink heart.

♥


	3. I'm Coming For You

**I'm Coming For You**  
♥

The wind swept past Stephanie tear-stained cheeks as she raced away from the most heart wrenching stage she'd ever set. Her heart was in so many pieces. There was no chance she'd discern every lone slice. Sportacus had smashed her soul to smithereens. Not only hadn't he wanted to kiss her, he found her severely revolting, --shoving her away. She wasn't a kid anymore! She was eighteen years old and it was unfair the only person she'd ever fallen in love with found her loathsome. Her body tensed and heaved with gut-wrenching sobs as she soaked the earth. Collapsing to the ground after running a mile Stephanie glorified the dirt with rivers of sorrow. She lost count of time as the sun sank and gave way to an iridescent moon. Stephanie faded into darkness giving no care to her surroundings or her future.

♥

Sportacus searched franticly for his love. Tears swam in his glacier-colored eyes as they melted from the sadness he remembered etched in Stephanie's angelic face. The above average hero rarely embraced his tears. Nettor Eibbor also known as Robbie Rotten snickered unseen behind a wall, obscuring himself from the blue elf's view. His laughing got a little out of control as fierce Sportacus hoisted an unwary Robbie Rotten up by his collar. Robbie trembled in fear, as Sportacus had never shown such rage despite all the misfortune caused by the above-average villain. Sportacus quaked with ferocity as he glared daggers at Robbie.

"Robbie, what did you do this time!" Sportacus shouted at Robbie Rotten in his heavily accented voice.

Robbie shuddered and responded with a stutter

"I l-l-lent p-p-pinki-e," Sportacus jarred Robbie with a shake.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Sportacus yelled again.

"Ilentpinkiesomelipstickthattastedlikerotteneggs!!!" Robbie felt the words rush out of his mouth in a blur as the air started to constrain in his lungs.

Satisfied that Robbie's answer was genuine Sportacus released the writhing pile. Robbie crumbled to the ground gasping loudly for breath.

Now he had to find Stephanie so he could straighten things out, immediately. He checked her Uncle's house only to see that she had yet to return and her Uncle was beginning to worry. Despite her being a young woman and able to care for herself there were many bad things that could happen to her. Sportacus promised Milford he'd bring his niece home safe and sound. With that he leapt into action, quite literally.

♥

Stephanie felt strong arms around her and moistness seeping her neck.  
Stephanie's chocolate brown eyes slid open to reveal strong blue eyes boring into hers. In the next instant she felt soft lips pressed solidly into her own. No longer was there a rotten-egg taste, as it'd worn off. Sportacus completely ignored the fact that dirt was smeared across Stephanie's face as he kissed her senseless. Her flowery aroma floated to his nostrils and her lips tasted of apples. Closing the kiss with a small bite to her lower lip, Sportacus pulled back to gaze into his pink angel's eyes.

"Stephanie, I am truly sorry to have pulled away. Robbie had given you a bad tasting lipstick and I did not mean to react that way." Sportacus pleaded softly to his angel. He pulled back and licked his lips savoring Stephanie's taste.

"I am sorry, Stephanie, if I offended you with my kiss." Sportacus was startled to feel that his mouth was now completely dry as he waited for a response. "I will understand if you wouldn't want to see me again…"

Stephanie looked fixedly at Sportacus.

"Sportacus…I love you. I've always loved you. You're my hero…I've wanted so badly to be kissed by you." Stephanie blushed softly and averted her eyes.

Sportacus gently cupped Stephanie's chin in his palm and moved her face in a way that demanded her gaze to fall on his beautiful joy-filled eyes.

"Stephanie," Sportacus began with heavily accented words.

"I cannot begin to count the ways on which I love you, my little heart. Do not let tears weigh your beautiful face down." Sportacus clutched Stephanie to his heart as he began to tread homeward. Stephanie cuddled into Sportacus' arms and let sleep drown her joys and sorrows. Today was no longer, but tomorrow was forever.

♥


End file.
